15th Precinct Police Station
The 15th Precinct Police Station is one of the main police stations in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York City. History Arrest of Karen Page Karen Page was taken to the 15th Precinct Police Station as she was found right besides Daniel Fisher's corpse at her apartment. Officer Brett Mahoney called Foggy Nelson in order to hand him his first case for his newly established law firm, Nelson and Murdock. Mahoney quickly explained that Page had been found at the scene of an homicide, something that would be interesting, just as Nelson asked him. Nelson asked Mahoney if the woman had been charged, but the assistant District Attorney had not made the call yet. Mahoney then informed Nelson of the name of the suspect. Nelson and his partner Matt Murdock quickly arrived to the Police Station, where Detectives Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman took them to Page's presence. Nelson demanded to take the handcuffs off Page, and before she could ask Blake's question about the two men's identity, Murdock introduced themselves as Page's lawyers. uncuffs Karen Page]] Murdock asked the two detectives to uncuff Page and leave the room, thanking them as they left. Murdock proceeded to introduce Nelson and himself, and asked her for permission to sit. Page remained silent, and Nelson interpreted her vague shrug as an answer. Murdock offered Page to help her with her case, and Nelson asked her what happened. Page distrusted the two men and continued to be silent, so Nelson summarized the information they already knew. He explained that Page was found in her apartment with Daniel Fisher's lifeless body, and Murdock added that Fisher appeared to be the victim of a homicide, and Page was the only suspect. Page broke her silence to ask them who were they, and Murdock friendly re-introduced themselves, explaining that nobody sent them. Page found hard to believe that they simply were Good Samaritans, but Nelson told her they only knew about her case because he had bribed the desk sergeant with a box of cigars for his mother, Bess Mahoney. meets her lawyers]] Murdock told her the purpose of accepting her case, as their law firm, Nelson and Murdock was brand new, so they were active aggressively pursuing new clientele. Page asked them how long had they been practicing law and, after checking the time, they told her that they have been attorneys at law for about seven hours. Page was stunned to hear that they had never defended anyone before, and Murdock told her she would be their first client. Page explained she did not have money to pay them. Hearing that, Nelson wanted to leave, but Murdock came to an agreement, that given they did not have any clients, they could help each other by accepting the case. Page started explaining that she and Fisher were co-workers at Union Allied Construction, where she was a secretary and Fisher worked at the Legal department. Page told Nelson and Murdock that given Fisher appeared to be a nice person, she asked him to have a drink with her, as Page found hard to meet people in the city. Page continued telling how they met at the Three Roads Bar on 49th Street, where they had a few drinks, and the next thing she remembered was to wake up in her apartment covered in Fisher's blood. Page was aware that the story did not sound to be believable, but she assured that was what happened. Murdock paid attention and listened to Page's heartbeat, realizing that she was telling the truth, so he assured Page that he believed her.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Assassination Atempt Karen Page slept in her cell inside the Police Station when Clyde Farnum entered the cell and attempted to strangle her. Page fought to break free from Farnum, and she pretended to stop breathing when he strangled her with the sheets. being strangled by Clyde Farnum]] Farnum apologized for having to kill Page, and she seized the oportunity to dig her nails in Farnum's eye, making him scream in pain. Page then cried for help inside her cell, and she managed to survive the assassination atempt. A few hours later, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson arrived at the Police Station. Murdock demanded Page's immediate release to Detectives Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman, or else she would publicly reveal how she was nearly killed in police custody. Nelson, on the other hand, threatened them with a civil suit for the same fact. Blake asked the two attorneys how they were sure that charges were not going to be pressed against Page, and Murdock cleverly answered that the period to charge her had expired four hours before. Nelson continued to make the two detectived uncomfortable wondering the reason the security cameras on the detention area went down right before the assault. Murdock asked to speak with Farnum, but Hoffman told him that Farnum would be arraigned that very morning. Murdock then demanded the Page's release, threatening the two detectives not to make him ask it again. Hoffman whispered something at Blake's ear while Blake angrily looked at Murdock, and Blake agreed to call the Assistant District Attorney, threatening Murdock that, if he used the tone he just used again, he would attack him without caring about Murdock's blindness. and Foggy Nelson]] Nelson was surprised to hear that threat, but Blake and Hoffman left the room without saying anything else. Murdock realized the whole case did not make any sense, as there was enough evidence to charge Page, and realized that maybe there was more evidence, and someone else may have been at Page's apartment that night. Nelson told Murdock that the evidence should have to be presented, but Murdock pointed that only in case Page had been charged, so if the assassination atempt would had been successful, it would have look like Page had hung herself in her cell, and the whole case would have been dropped. Realizing Page was still in danger, Nelson hurried to get Page some clothes and get her out of the police station. Death of a Suspect Rance, having been arrested for murdering Daniel Fisher, was killed inside his cell, making it appear as he had hung himself. Arrest of John Healy Accepting the Case John Healy was taken to the 15th Precinct Police Station due to his participation in the Assassination of Mister Prohaszka. His employer chose Nelson and Murdock as Healy's lawyers, so Foggy Nelson arrived to the police station to begin interrogting Healy. Healy explained that he only wanted to play at the Whitestone Lanes bowling alley, something that the girt at the counter would corroborate, but he ended up crushing Prohaszka's skull with a bowling ball. Healy claimed it was in self-defense after Prohaszka threatened him. Nelson asked if the threats were verbal or physical, and Healy surprised him asking which one sounded better. Nelson was astonished bu the answer, and then Healy said the threats were both verbal and physical. Nelson continued with his questioning, asking about if Healy had met Prohaszka prior to their encounter at the bowling alley, something that Healy denied. Healy also added that he regretted the injurious consequences that his actions may have caused. interviews John Healy]] Nelson was surprised again to hear such precise legal vocabulary from Healy, assuming it was not his first encounter with the law. Healy simply said he had had issues in the past, but he was better. Nelson then tried to explain that maybe they were not the right lawyers to represent him, but at that moment, Matt Murdock, Nelson's partner, arrived, apologizing for being late and telling Healy they would indeed represent him. Nelson was surprised again, this time by his own partner, who proceeded to ask Healy to explain everything to him from the beginning.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Questioning John Healy Matt Murdock continued his questioning with John Healy, reiterating that, being his client, whatever Healy told him or Foggy Nelson would stay between them. Murdock wanted to know the reasons that Confederated Global Investments wanted to hire them as lawyers and represent a a murder suspect, as Murdock's true reason to accept Healy as client was to discover the identity of the man behind the criminal activities in Hell's Kitchen. Healy clarified that he killed Prohaszka in self-defense, and Murdock then wondered if Healy could explain something about James Wesley, the man that hired Nelson and Murdock, but Healy refused. Nelson tried to make Murdock focus on the things that were pertinent to the case, though Murdock claimed it was just to build the defense, as Wesley could have been Healy's friend, maybe a witness, or maybe even his employer. and Matt Murdock interview John Healy]] Healy insisted that the only thing he wanted that afternoon was to play at the bowling alley, so Nelson and Murdock asked about Prohaszka's motivations to threaten him, and if Healy provoked him, maybe unintentionally. Healy was tired of hearing them, and asked if their lunch break was going to happen soon. Murdock then coldly asked if he was afraid of what would happen if the case was lost, but Healy defiantly asked him the same question in return. Nelson spoke to Murdock in private, and he then said that they should not defend a professional criminal such as Healy. Murdock then told him that it was Nelson the one who always insited they needed real clients. However, Murdock had already decided, saying that they had already agreed to represent Healy, and they would let the jury decide. Murdock proposed Healy to use the criminal procedure law 180.80, and led the District Attorney have more time to explore a plea, and to be honest with them to confront the within the confines of the law. However, Healy refused, saying he prefered to use the 180.80 date, to go directly to trial, reminding both Nelson and Murdock that it was not his first encounter with the law. Murdock told him that he would need to testify, but Healy said he had faith in their judicial system and that Nelson and Murdock would do their jobs. Once it was all clear, Healy told them that the only thing they needed to know about Wesley was that they will receive the money from the check he gave them. Interrogation and Execution Matt Murdock went to the 15th Precinct Police Station where he was greeted by Brett Mahoney, an acquaintance of his friend Foggy Nelson. Murdock asked Mahoney about his mother Bess and revealed that one of her friends was their latest client. speaking with Brett Mahoney]] Mahoney knew about the case, and asked if they were indeed to go after Armand Tully, a man who, despite his bad reputation, had not committed any crime that the New York City Police Department could act against. Murdock asked for copies of the complaints against Tully and requested a few minutes to speak with the different officers involved. Mahoney asked Murdock if he thought they could help Elena Cardenas, and Murdock optimistically answered that they could try. As Mahoney went to find the complaints, Murdock sat in a bench and began to focus in the interrogation to the Russian man that he battled the last knight as the masked vigilante, Piotr. Detectives Christian Blake and Carl Hoffman were interrogating him in another room and that was the true reason of Murdock's visit to the police station. Blake and Hoffman asked Piotr to explain what happened, as only the fact that he was found at a scene with a dead Chinese illegal immigrant and a backpack full of drugs would make him be imprisoned for 30 years. Blake even provoked him about the way h would get new tattoos in prison. Piotr threatened the two detectives, asking if they knew who was he working for. Hoffman already knew that he worked for Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov, and he believed they were not worth any effort. As Blake and Hoffman were leaving, Piotr offered them another name to avoid being imprisoned, catching Murdock's attention. and Carl Hoffman interegating Piotr]] The detectives told him that, in order to offer anything in exchange, the name would have to be big. Piotr told them about Wilson Fisk, and offered to tell them everything he knew for a deal. Blake mocked him and then uncuffed Piotr, and began to talk to Hoffman about a turn. The pair organized themselves, and Hoffman prepared, to receive a punch from Blake. Piotr did not understand what was happening, and Hoffman began to shout that Piotr had taken his gun. Blake told Piotr that he should not have said Fisk's name, and mercilessly killed him. As soon as Murdock understood what was happening, he got up and tried to prevent the gunshot, but he was unable to do anything about it, and froze while the rest of officers at the police station rushed to know what was happening and act accordingly.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Attack on Detective Christian Blake Detective Christian Blake went outside the precinct at night, waiting for an important phonecall, but he was ambushed by the man in the mask, who quickly restrained him and incapacitated by grabbing his arm. The man in the mask confronted Blake for killing Piotr, one of the Russians, during an interrogation. Blake claimed he did it because Piotr attacked Carl Hoffman, but the man pressed his arm, warning Blake that he would hurt him if he lied. The man knew that Blake killed the Russian for saying Wilson Fisk's name, and after being hurt again, Blake admitted that was the truth. ]] Blake then said that the man had also killed Russians, having beheaded Anatoly Ranskahov. The man did not deny it, simply saying that he wanted Anatoly's brother, Vladimir Ranskahov. Blake swore he did not know where Vladimir was, and the man noticed that he was telling the truth. The man asked how Fisk was connected to the Russians, and the reason to kill Prohaszka for them. Blake mocked him for not knowing even that, and took the opportunity to try to reach for his gun. The man knocked Blake out, and took his cellphone that had just received a message. Identifying Elena Cardenas' Body Karen Page, Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock went to the 15th Precinct Police Station upon Sergeant Brett Mahoney's request, in order to identify the body of Elena Cardenas, who had been brutally assaulted and killed. As soon as the medical examiner removed the sheet covering Cardenas' body, Page started to cry, and Nelson told Murdock that it was indeed Cardenas. Murdock asked Mahoney how did it happen, and he explained that one of Cardenas' neighbors saw a junkie who had previously been seen in the building flee with Cardenas' purse, so probably he got into her while she was fishing looking for her keys. identifies Elena Cardenas]] Murdock told Page that maybe she should wait outside, but she wanted to know how did Cardenas die. Mahoney revealed that she was killed by multiple stab wounds, and though the ambulance arrived quickly, nothing could be done for Cardenas. Mahoney's mother Bess, a friend of Cardenas, had told him that all of her family had passed, so as they were Cardenas' lawyers in her tenancy case, perhaps they could tell him who was her next of kin. Still crying, Page told Mahoney that Cardenas did not have anyone but them, and Nelson added they would take care of the arrangements for her funeral. Mahoney thanked them for doing it, and went to let the medical examiner know about it. As they left, Page embraced Nelson while both of them were crying, Nelson looked at Murdock, who appeared to be unmoved, but he was actually trying hardly to contain his rage, only tightening his cane to let it go.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Police Contacts Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson went to speak with Brett Mahoney at the 15th Precinct Police Station to check if he had any insight on recent events related to Wilson Fisk. Mahoney did not want to speak to them, given that things were bad enough in the precinct and he did not want to be with the two lawyers, especially if they give cheap cigars to his mother. and Foggy Nelson talking with Brett Mahoney]] Mahoney informed them that the warehouse that was burnt days before was full of illegal Chinese immigrants and heroin, and that Mahoney had a run-in with the man in the mask while he was leaving the scene. The masked man had told him something that got him thinking, and Nelson and Murdock were aware that the masked man was working with Ben Urich, as they had worked with Urich too in the same story. Murdock asked if they had any leads in the investigation regarding Urich's murder, but Mahoney could not speak about that. Nelson told him that Urich's story was about Wilson Fisk, who Mahoney acknowledged that, according to the masked man, had bribed half of the cops in the precinct, and though he was not sure, Mahoney had seen enough things to at least think about it. Nelson told Mahoney that Urich found Marlene Vistain, Fisk's mother, who revealed something that Fisk would not want to be published, and Mahoney asked the two lawyers if they believed that Fisk killed Urich for it. In return, Murdock asked if that matched with one of the leads he could not speak about, but Mahoney told him that forensics could not find any fingreprint at the scene, not even Urich's despite it was his apartment, and all of Urich's files, notebooks and hard drives had either disappeared or wiped clean. and Foggy Nelson talking with Brett Mahoney]] Nelson then informed Mahoney that Fisk's mother had also vanished, and there was no record of her at Saint Bénézet Retirement Care, the care facility where Urich found her. Their conversation was interrupted by Officer Corbin, who got out of the precinct while speaking on the phone, and told Mahoney they were looking for him. Murdock paid attention to Corbin's phone conversation, and heard that he had been ordered to find Detective Carl Hoffman, who was being hidden by Leland Owlsley. interupts the conversation]] Meanwhile, Nelson and Mahoney kept speaking, until Mahoney ended the conversation, saying that he had said too much and he should get back. Mahoney even had began to think about quitting the New York City Police Department and move his mother to a warmer place. Before Mahoney left, Nelson told himt it would be a shame, as he was the only they knew for sure was honest. Mahoney then reminded that, according to , honest cops were the ones that were shot in the face. Once leaving the precinct, Nelson told Murdock that their visit was another dead end, but Murdock explained that he met Officer Corbin while using the mask, and that he heard from his phone conversaton that Fisk's men were looking from Hoffman, who was being concealed by Owlsley. Nelson realized that Hoffman could expose Fisk's whole operation, and Murdock pointed that only if they found him before Fisk did.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Lengthy Confession Former Detective Carl Hoffman entered the 15th Precinct Police Station with his face still covered in blood, and approached Sergeant Brett Mahoney's desk, telling him he needed to make a statement regarding Wilson Fisk's multiple crimes. Mahoney contacted Nelson and Murdock and they arranged a meeting with the District Attorney by phone. watches Carl Hoffman walking towards him]] In the morning, Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, acting as Hoffman's lawyers, explained that their client wanted to be placed in protective custody and waive immunity, asking nothing in return, as Murdock stated that Hoffman regretted his involvement in Fisk's crimes, and his only goal was to unburden himself, in the eyes of and the state of New York. Hoffman confessed that he received money to work for Fisk, and that many other people, including cops, lawyers, judges and even one senator had also done it. The district attorney asked him to start from the beginning, revealing names, dates and every detail he knew about it. confesses working for Wilson Fisk]] Murdock smiled at Karen Page, who was also in the room, finally able to see how Fisk was going to pay for his crimes. Meanwhile, Hoffman began to explain that he and his partner, Christian Blake, were approached by a man working for Fisk 18 months before, and they both started to work for Fisk. Hoffman continued, revealing many details that ended up requesting the arrest of Fisk and many of his associates. Arrest of Wilson Fisk's Associates All over New York City, FBI agents were deployed to pursue and arrest Wilson Fisk's associates, as their involvement in Fisk's crimes was made public by former Detective Carl Hoffman. arrests Corbin]] A group of agents apprehended the corrupt New York City Police Department officers at the 15th Precinct Police Station, including Officer Corbin, who was taken outside of the precinct handcuffed in front of his former colleagues. Corbin tried to resist and yelled as he was put into a car, while Sergeant Brett Mahoney, an honest cop that worked there, smiled. Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Stick'' (mentioned) ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Daredevil'' References Category:Locations Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations Category:New York City Police Department